Dancer in the Dark
by Blackxoxrose
Summary: She knows how to break his heart. [oneshot]


**I dont know...lmfao. Umm yeah...havent updated in a while, havent wrote anything in a while.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the lyrics. The characters belong to Squaresoft, and the lyrics belong to The Rasmus **

_

* * *

_

_Fate Lies ahead  
Like the Sun will Rise  
The Light has been gone  
Far to long from your eyes_

Riku's never seen that look on Kairi's face. It frightens him, but he smirks and flashes a grin. It's about time Kairi's optimism breaks and her real colors show. It's a magnificent array of colors. Although her face is horrifying, her movements show hope.

Riku stares up at the ball of darkness in the sky. He shows no fear, for he is ready whatever happens.

Or whatever it will happen to.

She's dancing. And as she sways back and forth, tears fall from her flushed cheeks. Riku can't help but watch.

- - -

_But you never changed  
Never played your part  
And you have erased  
All the fear from your heart_

Tidus runs frantically out of the cove and across the white sand, sinking with every step. The giant black ball…or whatever it is in the sky is growing larger. Tidus isn't sure what it even is, all he knows for certain is he has to get off the island. Somehow.

He runs under the bridge but then stops. The sight before him is confusing, he stumbles back a couple of steps. Why would Kairi be doing _that_ at a time like this?

She's dancing. And as she sways back and forth, she doesn't acknowledge the people watching her. Tidus can't help but watch in astonishment.

- - -

_The light in your eyes is fading out  
Nights falling deeper in the heart  
Hiding the truth and crashing down  
**My baby's a dancer in the dark**_

"Tidus! Wakka!" Selphie shouts, blocking the wind and debris with her forearm. On the verge of breaking down, she screams again, "Tidus! Wakka! Riku, Sora, Kairi?"

No answer.

Water gathers in her eyes. But she keeps running. Sooner then she realizes, she sees Tidus. "Tidus!" She screams happily. But he doesn't turn around to face her. He's staring at something. She screams his name again, thinking he didn't hear her. When that didn't work, she pounces on him. They topple on the ground.

"Tidus! Oh Tidus I'm so glad I found you!" She nuzzles her face with his. But he shows no reaction, he's staring to his left near the dock. "Tidus?" She asks him. "What are you looking at?" She looks. It's Kairi. And she's…dancing?

She's dancing. And as she sways back and forth, she can't hear Selphie's shouts. Selphie can't help but call out to her friend. Kairi's scaring her. I mean, who would be dancing, _dancing, _at a time like this?

- - -

_You've seen it all  
You don't mind going blind  
You've seen it all  
All the wonders of Life_

Wakka can see Tidus and Selphie on the sand a couple of meters away. He runs across the frail, but once sturdy, boarded pathway. Climbing down the ladder, he glances at another figure on the beach moving about.

It's not moving frantically across the beach, stumbling about like Tidus a couple of moments before. The movements don't look nervous, scared, or disorganized. No, it looks calm as it moves about the beach. Feet moving with rhythm, hips moving slowly with the steps. But, its not a happy dance.

It's definitely showing no joy in this dance.

Wakka can finally make out the figure stirring across the beach. It's Kairi. She's dancing, and Wakka can't help but wonder why.

- - -

_Run to your boy  
Dont conceal your scars  
Run to your boy  
And let him feel your love_

Wooden sword on hand, Sora runs out from the secret place. And for once in his life, Sora is not afraid of this storm. Although the sky is growing darker and the whole island seems to be falling apart, he does not cringe with fear. He stares up at the darkness in the sky, his eyes glowing with fortitude.

Glancing at the coastline, he sees Kairi. Dancing. Frozen in place for a moment, he shakes his fear and confusion away.

_Your sight is dying but you keep on trying to save your boy  
You keep on lying but your false illusions will be destroyed_

"Kairi!" He calls to her. But she doesn't hear him as she dances. Sora is worried for Kairi, why would she be dancing?

Sora runs over to her, grasping her in his arms. "Kairi?" he asks nervously. Her once bright blue eyes have grown black. They are no longer cheerful blue shade. Those moments are long gone. She faints in Sora's arms. He topples from the sudden weight but regains his stance. "Kairi! Kairi can you hear me?"

"Dust replaced their souls…" Kairi whispers softly, eyes closed tight. Sora sits on the ground, keeping Kairi close to him, cradling in his arms.

"Wha- what are your talking about Kairi?"

"Hearts turned into stones…"

Sora shook his head in disbelief, confused and frightened by his friends words.

"Thy're coming...they are coming Sora…they…" Kairi opens her eyes. Her eyes still black. No trace of blue are seen.

"Enfolding your love in my heart. By the dawn I'll be gone. The road keeps us apart, for some time, I'll be gone."

Sora's eyes start to water. His friend is losing it, he thinks. "Kairi…" he whimpers. His grip growing tighter around her.

She stares blankly at him, blinking every now and then. No tears form in her eyes. "Sora…promise to me…to keep your heart…"

"Broken." Sora finishes.

- - -

_The light in your eyes is fading out  
Nights falling deeper in the heart  
Hiding the truth and crashing down  
**My baby's a dancer in the dark**_

* * *

**Soo I got this Kairi dancing idea from: 1. Yuna dancing in Final Fantasy X, and, 2. From the song 'Dancer in the Dark' by The Rasmus. They are absolutely a-maz-ing. Listen to them sometime **

**Also, at the endish part of the story, where Kairi is all dying, she is saying some of the lyrics to 'Keep Your Heart Broken' by The Rasmus. Their lyrics are so beautiful **

**I'll admit it...questionable job here. Not my best work at all. I actually think, this is my WORST work. Oh well. Its up here. Review it :D**


End file.
